


New Freinds In Low Places

by Okami01



Series: Leo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Meetings, Interrogation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: A group of thieves who break into the Nohrian castle somehow change Leo's life in ways he hadn't anticipated. Prompt - Strange Friends
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Zero | Niles
Series: Leo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801414
Kudos: 8
Collections: Leo Week 2020





	1. Meetings in the Darkness

Leo wasn't a heavy sleeper. So, when he heard a crash one night, he decided to investigate. He could let the guards investigate. As incompetent as they were, they could sometimes handle things on their own. Instead, curiously got the best of him. 

So off he went, still in his nightclothes, a cotton tunic and some pants. He yawned. Despite trying to will himself awake. He slicked back his hair and rubbed his eyes. 

There was another crash, glass breaking. Not in the room he was walking towards. That room was empty now. He could see signs of wreckage as he looked in. Bandits, he thinks in a rage muddled only by his exhaustion. 

The second door creaked open as Leo pushed it.

The room was a mess, a bunch of things were stolen. Vases, art, gold plated bobbles that Lep didn't really care about. He didn't like being stolen from, obviously. But at least it hadn't been his room. Or any of his books.

Strangely, sitting there, was one white-haired man. He must have been one of the thieves. Vaguely, Leo could hear the sound of other thieves, scurrying away. 

He started at Leo with his eye patch and grave expression. With his tanned skin and cuts on his clothes. None of the guards were here yet, so he must have been attacked by the other thieves. 

Leo took a few more steps in the room. The thief didn't flinch. 

His voice was quiet. Not much different from the steps of the retreating thieves. Probably halfway in the woods by now.

" Kill me." He said. 

Leo was almost sure he hadn't heard him right. 

It was far too late to catch the other thieves. 

" Kill me," the abandoned thief said once again. 

Leo steps forward. Magic crackles at his fingertips. It wouldn't be hard to do. A simple thunder spell to the heart of a painful fire spell. He's angry and his magic wants to find a target to unleash upon.   
Either way, it wouldn't take Leo much effort. There are hundreds of spells to take a life, to cause pain. Even in Leo's tired state, he remembers them.   
Yet, he hesitates.   
He isn't sure why. He isn't sure what would cause someone to beg for their death. Usually, it was the other way around. Not this soon anyway. Leo hadn't even hurt him yet. He doesn't seem that badly injured. 

He wonders how miserable this thief must be. Finds that he wants answers to his questions more than anything else. 

Guards stormed the room. Some help they are.

Leo scoffs. And for some reason, he says. " Don't kill him."

He should die, if not by Leo's hand then someone else's. You can't just break into the palace and not expect any sort of reparation. Leo wonders if that's why he'd stayed behind. So that Leo would kill him. He's not one to grant anyone's wishes out of compassion. 

Prison is a possibility. Or perhaps death is a better alternative.   
He thought about it as he wandered into the kitchen and drank some coffee. Yet again willing himself to be awake. No one was up yet. Because it wasn't often that anyone needed to be awake in the middle of the night. Except when Leo was reading or Xander was practicing his swordplay. Leo told the guards he would deal with it. 

He thinks he should be upset. Really, he is. Just more so. He tries to think rationally instead. He refuses to let his lack of sleep and curiosity get the better of his thoughts. He isn't happy that his home was broken into. It is a castle though.   
He isn't happy that he was woken up in the middle of the night. He isn't happy that he's wearing his nightclothes and that he has to put on more suitable clothes to deal with this or that he had to make coffee himself in relative darkness. It burned his tongue. 

Because, he can't stop thinking of that thief. Who looked so resigned to death that he'd begged for it. With his ratty clothes and his one good eye that tracked Leo's movement.

Leo walks down to the jail cell hardly an hour later. He yawns again, slicks his hair back once again, and tries not to stomp down the stairs. 

______  
Niles is tired. Really, tired is an understatement. He hasn't felt tired in years. This is beyond that. He stares at the ceiling. Presses his back into a wall. He sort of has to. His arms are bound, as are his legs. It's dark. Everything here is. It smells like mold and blood. He'd seen countless prison cells before. It's funny. The castle is no different than any other shitty prison cell. Though, if Niles does allow himself to feel anything. It's an annoyance. 

No, the prison cell is not that different. Yet, upstairs, it's filled with luxurious furniture, food, and clothing he could never afford. Unless he stole them of course. Stealing them, and then getting away, he clarifies to himself. Something he'd failed at drastically tonight. 

Useless treasures and trinkets that no one needed. Waste. Niles didn't particularly care. At least that's what he told himself.   
He cursed himself for trusting those other bandits. If they hadn't sold him out to get away, the people in this castle probably would have never noticed. Who can bother to notice a treasure missing here or there when you have so much of it.

Death would be a fitting end. It was for the best. He wouldn't have to sit in dungeons rotting and thinking about stealing again. Only to get caught again. Steal, get caught eventually, escape, repeat. He considered escaping now. Only a little bit. Not exactly in his right mind. Death. It would be better than any of this. Easier. Which probably means it's impossible because, when have things ever been easy for Niles?

He hears the same blonde teenager's voice, cold and dripping with authority. Some sort of noble, he figures. With the way he waltzes into Niles' prison cell, he's probably stupid or overly confident. 

He'd barely noticed him before. He'd been so out of his mind. As if he were in a fog. Emotions can do that to a person. Niles was certain he'd done a better job at getting rid of his. 

And while he's numb, for the most part, he's not so out of it that he doesn't hear the bars screech open. 

And that the blonde teenager is in the cell, staring at him. 

Niles doesn't look up.

" You want me to kill you?" The blonde asks suddenly. No need for an introduction then.

"Yes."

Niles thinks he hears laughter. Cold and very much like his own in a way. Doesn't he live in the castle? Surely he can't be that miserable. 

"If you really wanted to die, you could have bitten your tongue, or taken one of the guards' knives when they were capturing you."

He could have undone these bonds on his hands, Niles thinks. He doesn't say that because of course, he's right. 

He looks up. He's still being stared at. Those cold burgundy eyes practically bleed into his soul. Not that Niles is one for poetry. 

" You don't want to die, do you?"

There's something else there. Curiosity, Niles thinks. He smiles. It's cold. The fog seems to have lifted for now. It's strange, this cold-eyed teen with nothing better to do then interrogate Niles in the middle of the night. 

" Even if I didn't… It wouldn't matter would it, Little Prince?"

His nose scrunches and he huffs. It's sort of cute.

" Ahh yes…Well then…" Niles thinks aloud. "You must be Prince Leo."

That doesn't get him any confirmation, but what other random blonde teenagers walk around with such authority and purpose?

The prince ignores him.  
" Because, if you really wanted to die. You'd do more than just beg."

"Aww, do you think I'm begging now. Heh, I can do better than that." 

And maybe he's right. Maybe Niles doesn't want to die. Not really. He's probably being overdramatic. Getting double-crossed and left for dead will do that to a person, he supposes. 

Maybe it's that he likes being here with this cold-eyed and inquisitive prince. Teasing him, looking at his face. Listening to his questions that he seems to really want answers to for some reason. 

" I guess the rumors are true then."

Leo leans forward. He must want to know. 

" I don't care about the rumors." He states instead, sort of jutting his chin up like he's above it all.   
" Well, I think they might be wrong in some places. You're definitely cuter in person."

Leo blushes and he scowls. " I don't care about the rumors." He repeats. 

It's cute. How hard he tries not to be flustered.

"Hmm, ok well excuse me then."

" Aren't you upset?" 

Niles laughed again. There's certainly a lot to be upset about.   
" I'm in prison, tied up- in a way that I don't like to be, I might add. My gang betrayed me. Whoever wrote, "No honor among thieves," was correct actually. And why should there be… There isn't any honor among anyone else in this shitty country."  
He glances up at Leo, who looks increasingly more annoyed than when Niles started talking. 

"I haven't had anything to eat in a while. In any sense... So, yeah things are going quite well. I think, if you have a couple hours and some paper I could give you a complete list." 

He smiles, his tone is light. 

Leo glares at him. His face sort of gets frozen like that. Niles knows that he's young and cruel and merciless. That's what he's heard anyway.  
" You know how to read?" Leo asks.

" I do actually. I taught myself, because that was just one more way I'd get conned out of money. Nohr's educational system being what it is, it's a wonder that anyone can read anything around here. That's probably how you all like it, isn't it?"

Leo doesn't say anything. He thinks he should. He hates being lumped together with the horrible corrupt nobles in the country. He just doesn't know what to say.

"Most common thieves from the streets don't get a chance to gaze upon the faces of the Nohrian royal family. I suppose I should be thrilled." 

Niles looks up. There are cobwebs. Spiders catching insects. Spiders no doubt killed by butlers and maids if they venture up the stairs. 

He looks back up. " I'd probably be happy if I were up there, indulging in the excess that I'm sure you're well-acquainted with, golden boy that I'm sure you are. Or even the thieves who broke in here. I'm sure, with all the things that they stole, they'll all be able to live comfortably for at least a week. In this economy anyway." He shrugs. The chains jingle.

" Are you trying to make me kill you?" Leo says after Niles is done speaking. Which really surprises him. He'd expected to be cut of sentences ago.

Niles laughs again. " Why? Is it working?"

He doesn't think it is, actually. Which is also surprising. If he were part of the royal family, he thinks that he would have killed by now.  
If Leo is any more annoyed, he doesn't show much indication. 

He pouts, slightly. Keeps staring at Niles with his cold, conceded looking eyes. His tunic is miss buttoned but, for a prince who was woken up in the middle of the night, who was just wearing the clothes he slept in, he was doing alright. Most people in the nobility can't do much by themselves, or so Niles has heard. 

They keep staring at each other. 

" Do you think that I ask questions just to hear myself talk?

"Hmm, you have a nice voice. And… probably? That's a lot of nobles anyway."

" Answer me," he commands. 

Niles wonders what would happen if he didn't. So he laughs and says, " Hmm, I already did." Leo does not of course. But he waits for Niles to keep talking and hasn't zapped him with magic yet. 

" And anyway, I thought you'd have killed me by now. Or started to torture me. Or let one of your cronies torture me… Though, you seem more hands-on. Like a control freak. We did quite a number on that room. It could take your maids a whole half an hour to clean up." He shrugs.

Leo glares at him again. Niles hums. What a strange prince.   
__________

Leo knows he shouldn't make assumptions about people. More than often, they don't have enough evidence behind them. He hates being wrong.   
Evidence, facts clarity- these were all important things. That's why he's still here. That's what he reasons anyway. Why he's here in the middle of the night. Not doing much of anything except listening to this increasingly irritating thief. 

That seems oddly perspective despite his lack of an eye and the fact that he's currently captured.   
And sure, Leo could kill him. He's killed probably hundreds or thieves by now. He doesn't know why this one's any different. 

He's talking to Leo. Many thieves do that. They usually beg, or barter. Not this one. Not- 

" What's your name?" He asks in a voice that's probably far too impatient.

The thief flutters his eye. Smiles, smirks really. He must have noticed, much to Leo's hopefully hidden dismay.  
" Aww, it's so sweet that you care. I'm Niles."

Leo is disgusted by a number of things. This situation. He quickly decides. Niles, who dislikes nobility. Of course, he does. Why wouldn't he? His family hasn't ever done anything for the poor. A part of him wonders why they should. Or how they could. Nohr is barely decent for people of status. It almost angers him, how little they can do, while Hoshido thrives in comparison. 

He's sure that people in the slums of Nohr live in horrible conditions. 

Leo doesn't consider himself to be a bleeding heart of anything of the sort. Yet, they are his people. And while he hates to be stolen from, stealing may very well be their only choice. What lands were there to farm? Who would want to fight in a war for a county that doesn't help them? Stealing may be a coward choice but it's also an easy choice. Stealing from the royal palace isn't necessarily easy. It's something Leo can understand.   
He's used to overhearing disparaging things about Nobility behind his back. Never up close like this. He doesn't care what people think of him and yet, it's strange that Niles talks to him. Almost as strange as the fact that Leo hasn't killed him yet. 

" Don't you want revenge?"

" I thought you hated wasting your breath." Niles laughs and Leo doesn't see any humor in it. He's strange. 

" You never answered the question."

" Hmm… didn't I? If I said I did what you untie me and let me escape, Little Prince? Or… would you waltz down to the streets of your impoverished city and demand revenge yourself?"

Leo doesn't answer, because he doesn't really know. He blinks. No one talks to him like that. He thinks they'd all be too afraid to. Leo likes to think that he exudes enough of a threatening aura that even if he were not a prince, people wouldn't call him names and laugh in his face. 

" I wouldn't waltz."

"Aww, haven't they taught you? Surely you could find room in your busy schedule for dancing lessons. 

Leo grits his teeth. He feels his magic well inside him but to what end. He isn't going to be driven into violence by petty insults.

" What would you know, thief?" 

" Hmm, I'm not sure." He sighs, dramatically. "But I would think not. Better to stay in your little gilded cage where it's safe."

Leo glares at him and Niles smiles. Doesn't so much as flinch. He thinks about kicking him. That would be giving him what he wanted. Or does he not want to kick him because he's right.   
He stifled a groan. 

He wants to say, ' I'm not caged.' But he can't bring himself to it. He hates it. There are many useless nobles. He doesn't want to be one of them. 

Niles rattles off the names of some bandits that Leo does indeed already know the names of.   
Then he says. " I'm sure you already know, or maybe the names or crime syndicates don't matter to you. They probably found a new place to hide. If they're smart at least. As much as I think I'd enjoy imagining your wild goose chase through the streets, I'd rather they die then you anyway."

"Why?" Leo asks before he can think of it. 

Niles smirks. " Well I've heard you're a dark mage… I'm sure those thieves will find some trouble that slits their throat but it might as well be you or some of your knives. 

" No honor among thieves," Leo replies. 

" Yep, that's it. You catch on quick. Must be all the royal tutors."

" That's not what I was asking."

" Oh, I know. But I also enjoy making people wait and beg."

Leo does kick him now. Hard. In one of the places that they bandaged him up. Niles makes a noise that doesn't exactly sound like one of pain despite that. 

" Ahh… I didn't think you had it in you, Little Prince. I mean, I've felt better than that. But at least your life of pampering hasn't impeded your ability to kick a man too much."

Leo feels something he doesn't like. Should he apologize? No, his lack of sleep is addling his brain. This is supposed to be an integration after all.  
Still, it irritates him, makes him feel uneasy. 

" You asked me to."

" Ahh, I suppose I sort of did. Force of habit. Are you going to do anything else because otherwise, I think I'll take a nap."

Leo could never take a nap. He feels bad. It isn't like him to pity. How could someone become accustomed to a life like this? That their habits and expectations of pain become natural. 

" Why do you want me alive rather than those thieves? Don't you hate nobility?"

" I do," Niles replies immediately. " So I should hate you as well, shouldn't I... Hmm, you're better looking than the thieves I used to work with. Most of them anyway. You have nice eyes, and a good authoritative voice. Which is cute. Because, your buttons are misbuttoned, and you have a coffee stain on your cheek."

Leo frowns and he flushes and resists the urge to fuss with his buttons now This has been a horrible night. 

" I'm not some stupid spoiled prince."

" Hmm whatever you want me to believe," Niles says, closing his eye. Yawning over dramatically

Leo thinks he shouldn't say this. Yet, if he does and things go wrong, it's not like anyone would believe Niles. 

" You said things were bad for the poor."

" I don't think I said it. Bad is understating it but it's implied, sure. This must be what you meant about being smart."

Leo doesn't know why he cares anything about this rude, snarky thief who would have snuck out into the night had his band not betrayed him. 

" You said you want to die." He states.

" Yes. And if you're going to do so I think I'd prefer to be messy. I'd rather leave a stain."

Leo scowls at the crudeness of it all.   
" Do you want to be my retainer?"

Nile's eye flies open. He blinks. Looks stunned for a moment before relaxing. " I thought you said you didn't talk just to hear your own voice?"

Leo must seem insane. 

" You can be my retainer, or you can die. I can kill you, or you can go die in the streets somewhere."

Niles looks about as dumbfounded as Leo feels at saying the words. But he means them. Niles seems intelligent enough. He's crafty.

" You can pay me back with your life. I don't care if you're alive or dead. Dead- would be a waste. But it's what you deserve."

" Oh, Little Lion Prince I definitely deserve worse than that."

" Well, if you cross me that you'll get worse then you ever imagined." And this time he lets his magic pool around him in a dark hazy aura. 

" I've imagined some pretty terrible stuff. Are you…" He cuts himself off and laughs. Like he still doesn't believe it.   
"They must have some half-decent archers in Nohr that you can hire."

There are, probably but, Leo wants… Well, he wants someone who won't bullshit him. Maybe he's making a mistake. He'll find out soon probably. He feels dread, and something else. 

Maybe the rush of making a decision like this all on his own. And he knows he has the power to back it up.   
His father probably won't care. He cares little what Leo does, as long as he still does what he orders. 

" You're an archer?"

" Out of necessity more than a love for the bow. I don't have a problem with causing pain for others. If that's what you're asking."

" Well if you can kill people sometimes and not say the same dumb lying words that everyone else does, then you might be happy."

Niles really looks shocked. He opens his mouth, closes it, and then finally, he says.  
"Happier than done here getting eaten by rats? Heh, that's a pretty tough decision. Hmm, I guess the rats can wait for someone else."

" Then… then come on. " Leo leans down and starts to unlock the chains. 

Niles smirks.   
" Well let me start by saying that you should get tighter ones. I like it tight sure… and also… hm, a half-decent thief could break out of these. Your guards could do a better job. They have no finesse."

Leo hates that he agrees. Most of the guards are terrible here.

Niles looks at him, all serious again, before smirking. " I can always show you how to tie ropes for more… personal uses."

Leo knows that he blushes, despite willing himself not to. His body never listens to him when he wants it to. 

He undoes the lock and Niles stretches his wrists. Is sort of relieved that he doesn't try to kill him. It's what he was expecting, even now.

" Why… why did you call me that?"

"Oh, I can call you anything you want."

" Lion Prince," Leo clarifies with an irritated nose scrunch. Irritated at the fact that he doesn't hate it. 

" Haven't you ever looked at the stars?   
Leo shakes his head. " I don't care about any of that."

Niles pouts for some reason. "Leo, the lion in the stars. Do you have any astrology books?

" Nothing that isn't for navigational purposes. ."

" Well if you aren't going to waltz, you could always read more about the stars.

Niles stands. They both do, and irritatingly, he's taller than Leo. 

" Hmm well, maybe we'll have fun together anyway."

" We're not going to have any fun," Leo snaps. Because it's still the middle of the night and he needs to explain to his family why he's just hired an assassin and a thief who just tried to rob them. 

" I can help you unlodge the s-"

" No," Leo interrupts. " No more of any of that. Find a room upstairs and go to sleep."

" Mmm, such authority. You can order me to do more things, you know."

Leo doesn't know what he's done. Only that he has to make sure he doesn't live to regret it. Wanting the lives of his people to be better seems like a childish wish. One he can't admit out loud or even to himself at this point. But he thinks he's made the right choice, for now. He refuses to be anything like the other nobles. He wants to do better. If people are going to gossip about him, he doesn't mind cold, or cruel. But he hates uselessness. Unnecessary pomp and circumstance.

" Is your room available?" Niles asks

Leo sighs. They start walking up the stairs. "No. Just come on." 

" Oh, I have no problem doing that for you."

Leo doesn't want to know what he means by that.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles finds staying in the Nohrian Palace to be strange in many ways.

Niles didn't have dreams very often. Good ones anyway. So when he woke up in a bed in a place that definitely wasn't the slums, he knew that it was real. Still didn't mean he should get comfortable. There was a sharp ache in his side and blood in his mouth. Needless to say, he was in pain so definitely alive. This was certainly too good to be hell.

People get assassinated all the time. This castle didn't seem any different. Knives and posion didn't care about status. If he died, no one would mourn him. He wouldn't care if they did anyway. 

Niles didn't think the world hated him any more than it hated anyone else.   
Still, he suffered. Dreaming of the time when the thieves in his old band double-crossed him. Reliving the same torturous injuries over and over again. Sleeping in the same clothes that he'd broken into the palace in isn't really helping matters either. 

Only to wake up here. In this soft bed. In a large dark room. The people of the Nohrian palace didn't too know much about decor. There are other colors besides black and brown. There are other objects besides vases and fake plants. Even here, no one can grow anything. 

He rubs his eye and forces himself to be awake. Because as much as he'd like to sleep, he can't very well afford to lounge around. That's practically begging for a knife to the gut. 

Then again, Niles thinks rolling back over, he was going to die before. What difference would it make now?

Thoughts of revenge and sharp-eyed princes seem so far away when you're in a bed softer and warmer than anything you've ever been in before. Nightmares or not, it's better than the past. 

So, he yawns and goes back to sleep.

____

Niles has always been good at knowing when he's being watched. Being an assassin has its benefits outside the world of killing.   
Either someone is trying to kill him and they're terrible at hiding their presence, or… he turns to   
see Leo fussing with some paperwork at the table by his bed. 

He turns slightly and glares, magic crackles around him. 

Niles smiles. Leo frowns and attempts to grow more neutral. Niles decides that this is cute.

" I thought you might be dead," Leo states flatly. 

" Out of all the ways I think I'd go, I doubt it would be in my sleep."

" You've been sleeping for two days. I checked your vitals…. Still. " 

" Still?"

" Still you've been sleeping for too long. Get changed and come on."

" Where exactly do you want me to come?"

Leo stares at him.

" I am touched that you decided to stay at my bedside. Though it's sort of creepy that you watched me sleep. There are more entertaining things to do in bed, you know?"

Leo glares at him like he's about to stab him with his pen. 

" Look, you're going to have to give me some answer. You wanted someone that didn't just blindly follow you, didn't you little prince?"

Leo keeps staring at him the nods slightly. " Yes. I also don't want someone who lays around in bed all day."

" What do you want me to do in bed?"

"Just put these clothes on."

He gets up and leaves. Niles can't help but laugh.   
He wonders briefly how long it would take for him to mess with Leo before he gets really mad. How annoyed he'd have to get before he killed Niles. He shrugs, puts the thought on the back burner for now at least. 

May as well stay alive for a little longer. 

Leo always looks angry. Niles wonders if even the Nohrian palace is a miserable place or if Leo's just good at being cranky. 

Niles smooths his hand over his bandages. At least the nurses here are halfway decent. Though he doubts they'd do anything to help him but for Leo asking them to help. Not that Niles would do anything without being paid to do it. Doing things out of the kindness of your heart could and would only get you killed in the end. 

Changing clothes while trying not to think too deeply about anything that was happening. If he's decided to stay alive, getting lost in his thoughts won't do him any good either. Then again, there's no doubt that the situation is strange. 

Wearing a more comfortable dark-colored tunic then anything Niles has ever had before. There's a new black eye patch. It's a good thing he likes black. It's like one of the three colors these people know. His old clothes weren't much better, they were showing signs of wear of course but they were also much more stylish then this if he's being nit-picky. 

Niles heads towards the door. There's a silver bow propped up against the bed. 

It looks expensive. 

He very near chastises himself out loud. Everything here is expensive and or comfortable. It's like sitting on a pillow surrounded by knives though. There's just something unsettling about the place. If Niles thinks about it for long enough, he's sure he'll come away with an answer. People could probably write entire books on how and why Nohr is terrible. 

Niles smoothes his hand over the metal. Slinging it and the quills over his shoulder, it's heavy, that's for sure. Leo really must trust him somewhat if he's giving him such a strong bow. That or his new liege is just arrogant. Maybe both.  
It's fascinating really, the only way anyone would be getting an arrow from Niles is if it were through their gut. 

There's a little black book under his pillow and Niles briefly wonders if it's some sort of slow activating exploding tome. As he looks closer he can make out the words "Star Map" in fancy gold letters. 

He reaches for it now. It's fine and leathery. He wants to flip through it now but somehow he can feel Leo through the door with a murderous intent. Decides to put the thing back where it was and heads towards the door again. 

__

Niles walks out into the hall and smiles, because Leo's doing just that. 

He stops and looks more neutral. It doesn't reach his eyes and his nose sort of scrunches.   
It's adorable really. 

" You're late," Leo stays in a tone that's decidedly not adorable.

Niles puts his hand over his heart and sighs,  
" Oh Lord Leo, champion of arbitrary time conventions which I am not privy too, I am so sorry.

Leo makes the expression where his eyebrows knit together in annoyance. Then the one where he's looking down on you even though he's shorter in quick succession. 

"Mmm, if looks could kill~"

" Niles."

" Hmm, that's me."

Though not much good ever comes out of anyone saying his name in the end. Especially in the way that Leo says almost everything, coldly.

" First of all, I could kill you. I wouldn't need any looks to do it."

Niles learns up against the wall. It's black, strangely cold. Surely sturdier than any of the walls is his old town. Which isn't saying much, they were pretty dilapidated. 

Leo probably isn't done talking. Yet Niles replies anyway.   
" Well obviously, " he scoffs. " I thought you were supposed to be smart. If you're going to keep reminding me about how you could kill me, you might as well do it in more graphic detail."

"Secondly," Leo says sounding less flat and more annoyed again. 

" Aww, you're just gonna ignore me?"

" You're not sorry, so don't say that you are."

"Oh?" Niles says, unsuccessfully stifling another laugh. He's right, it's surprising that Leo would actually say as much. " How prescriptive."

Leo stares at him. Niles stares back. He sees something he's never seen before in his eyes. Something that makes him want to keep staring at Leo to figure out his expressions. The feeling ebbs when Leo talks again. 

" Yes, you should spare your placating lies for someone else."

" Trying to give me some sort of etiquette lesson?"

" No." Leo looks left and right quickly. His subterfuge could use a little work. What could he be so bothered by that he feels like he has to whisper about as a prince? 

" There are other people that you'll have to lie too."

" What a fun place to live," Niles says. Though he doubts Leo is joking at all.

Leo takes a step forward so quickly that it nearly takes Niles by surprise. What he says definitely does. 

" I shouldn't have kicked you."

Niles blinks. He likes to think that it takes a little more to surprise him. Yet, in all the foul horrible things he's heard, it's rare for someone to actually acknowledge they've done something wrong. 

Being surprised like this feels weird so Niles stops. He shrugs.

"I didn't come to the castle to sell things you know. I was sort of up to no good. It would take more than that to hurt me, you know? You aren't exactly that strong…. Physically anyway."

Leo glares at him yet again. 

" Oh…. Did you… did you give me that book?" 

"Yes," Leo mutters. 

Niles blinks again. It is absolutely bizarre. If he had said that he liked gold coins, would Leo have given him those instead? Niles means to say that. He means to say something that isn't him staring off into space. 

Leo turns around and starts to walk. 

Right, of course. No one in Nohr is allowed to be nice. Which he thinks jokingly but it's certainly been proven time and time again. 

" If you say anything else about it, I really will kill you. Now come on."

Niles stays where he is. 

" Ahh, you keep telling me to come but you haven't told me where yet."

" You need to eat first. Start walking." 

He laughs again. Starts to walk. The prospect of eating palace food is almost embarrassingly exciting. He's never had someone bark orders at him so often. Never really cared to comply. He doesn't want to read to much into things, but it almost seems like Leo cares about him. 

" I thought you were going to be more descriptive."

" No. You said I should be."

" What a very observant little prince you are."

Leo sighs. " You don't need to state obvious facts. Anyone who can follow a conversation should be able to figure that out."

Confident, a little conceded, surprisingly easy to tease. Niles could get used to this, all things considered. Not that he should get used to it. Who knows when this niceness will go up in flames. Niles doesn't know when it will but he knows that it will eventually. 

He also knows he shouldn't say anything else, and yet he does. 

" I appreciate it. The book. If there's any way you want me to show my gratitude, I'm open for suggestions."  
He says this, mostly sarcastically of course. Niles has been hurt many times and far worse than that. He isn't going to act as if someone doing a nice thing for him isn't nice. Only that he isn't going to get carried away with sappy emotions. 

Leo seems to have something resembling a moral compass. In comparison to the other nobles here, he seems like a saint. Of course, people can seem like a lot of things before you get to know them. Even after you think you know them, they can betray you.

Still, somewhat predictably, Leo scrunches up his nose and says "No," before turning back around.   
" Just do your job, and you'll be fine."

" Sounds simple enough," Niles chirps. Though he has no idea what's about to happen. Despite being used to crap, he does feel somewhat ill at ease."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (: It was Niles week on Twitter and I drew some art for it so I decided to keep writing this fic as well.


	3. Judgment Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the castle after everything that's happened, life for Leo and Niles is hardly peaceful.

It's been days since Niles has started to live in the castle. He'd been unconscious for a few of them. Following an angry little prince around isn't the worst thing he's ever done. Literally and figuratively. 

Honestly, Leo is ridiculous. He pouts when no one is watching, he glares all the time and seems to be constantly in a bad mood.

The inside of the castle is bigger. In theory, Niles has memorized the space from when he and the band of thieves he'd been working with before planned their heist.

It's a little disorienting walking around in the day, in what grim light Nohr has, with one of the people he was trying to rob.

Niles thinks it's somewhat funny. Though he doubts Leo would see the humor. Doesn't seem like he sees the humor in most things. 

Kind of ridiculous for a spoiled princeling to be so miserable all the time. Though from what Niles has seen, Leo isn't haven't the best of times either. 

It's somewhat of a relief and an irritation. 

Niles thinks to himself and watches the halls with feigned subdued interest. He's apparently Leo's retainer now so he may as well try to look like he isn't casing the place. Then again, Leo knew he was a thief and still decided to take him in. 

They pass a stained glass window. For all the fancy bobbles around here in a country that can't even afford to keep its people fed. Niles doesn't feel any rage. After all, everyone has to look out for themselves in the world.

It's either die in pain or live and keep screwing people over. 

" So many flights of stairs," Niles complains. 

" What? You just climbed them a few days ago."

Niles scoffs dramatically. " I didn't climb the stairs. We used grappling hooks."

And then his band cut the ropes and left him inside.

Leo makes a noncommittal sound.

They get out of the courtyard, through gardens and storerooms, into the stables.

" I hope you don't expect me to clean those," Niles says.

" What if I did?"

" Guess I'd have to try my luck out on the streets."

A horse makes one of its angry horse sounds. 

" Honestly," Leo says, turning, holding horse reins. Behind the veneer of superiority, he'll either look angry or embarrassed. A mask Niles enjoys cracking. 

"Hmm? I thought that's what you wanted. Honesty."

" You're an asshole."

" Ahh, definitely. Are you allowed to say that though I mean you're"

" Get on the horse."

Niles laughs. He gets on the horse. 

They ride into town. It's close to the capital and sure, if you look hard enough you'll see people going through hard times. 

Leo leads him to a tailor. 

Out in the open like this. Leo must expect him not to flee. Niles has already decided that for now, he's going to stick around.

" You need clothes."

" Hmm, was it necessary to drag me out here for a new outfit?"

" It's- short notice."

An expression flickers through Leo's face like he's been poisoned.

Niles looks around. In this city, in everywhere it's not like the royal family is particularly liked. 

" My family."

Huh?

" You have to meet them. So you need new clothes."

" Huh."

" What?"

" I thought you were dying."

" Your concern is touching."

" Heh, you're not dying. You're just scared of your family."

" I'm not scared of them." He says, clearly lying.

Niles cooperates, because he wants to meet them. A bunch of boring nobles isn't necessarily his idea of fun. But from what he's heard about them they're interesting.

One new outfit later and there they go, back towards the castle.

Leo has a bag filled with books of all things.

When Niles feels his coat pocket, there's a bag of money. The youngest Norhan prince's specialty doesn't seem to be kindness or communication. It's amusing to Niles. 

The coins in his pocket, the silver bow on his back. Still, living well isn't necessarily freedom.

" You'd rather live on the streets than take care of horses. Leo asks.

" Lord, Leo, if I wanted to deal with shit then sure, I'd rather do it on the streets. Taking orders from someone and surviving day to day are a bit much."

He's sure they should have taken a carriage.   
Leo looks around, always observing something, before climbing on the horse. 

They're both silent now, but for the sound of their horse moving along the road. 

"That room that you're staying in is yours," Leo says. Quietly. " I'd like you to not make stupid decisions. You'll have to do what you will, as long as it isn't anything too obnoxious."

" Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."

Leo sighs. They move through the tree-lined path.

Niles has almost been killed many times in his life. He feels the shifting of the trees. Malice and hunger. 

Niles leans forward ever so slightly, whispers in a conversational tone. " We're being followed."

" I know."

Niles resists the urge to yell, 'what?' In the dark woods. 

Maybe Leo isn't like the other nobles. They're stupid and will do anything to protect themselves from harm.

Leo is stupid and willing to put himself in harm's way.

That isn't what Niles wants.

" Get ready," Leo whispers.

He jolts his horse, reins in one hand, greenish-purple magic out of the other. 

The twists twist and snap. Someone screams. 

Niles slings his bow over his shoulder. He sighs. It wouldn't be hard to kill Leo now. 

And yet here he is, twisting around and shooting a sniper as he moves from the trees.

He wobbles, nearly falls. Never needed to know how to shoot on a horse before.

A fire spell comes surging at them."

Niles yelps. Leo grabs hold of his arm.

" Don't fall."

Mounted snipers come surging out of the woods. 

" Hadn't thought of that before," Niles grumbles. He doesn't even have time to be properly sarcastic. 

His first arrow goes right past the man. The second, he blocks with a fire spell. 

They're pretty far from the castle. There are still three mounted enemies left. 

Niles's legs burn and. He doesn't want to die here. In some half-assed assassination attempt.

He shoots. The arrow pierces the rider's arm. Good enough. Leo turns, his eyes are deadly and focused.   
The horse turns sharply and he almost falls. But his magic flutters out of his hand widely. 

Another fire spell. The horse jolts forward and this time, they both fall. 

The mounted archer aims for Niles's head. He hits his shoulder instead. Niles screams, grits his teeth. 

winces from the fall. He knows it's never a good idea to stay down for long. He gets up and shoots, on the ground with his last target running towards him, he does better. An arrow through the neck. 

Leo stands, looking somewhat disoriented. Dirt on his face, his collar askew. 

All the horses running around, leaving them behind. 

Leo walks forward. Sword in hand. 

Is he going to kill those men? The ones that aren't already dead. Niles doesn't particularly care but

" There could be more, let's go. 

"You're injured," Leo observes. 

" You're injured, " Niles says, touching Leo's arm. " I've had worse," he says. Testing his range of movement. Tracking for movement through the trees.

They start to walk. 

" You wanted my opinion," Niles starts. " You're an idiot."

Leo glares at him. " I hadn't anticipated so many of them."

" I know your guards are incompetent… Rather than let yourself be hunted down by bandits, perhaps don't. 

Leo frowns. "You could have killed me."

" Do you think I'd rather be out there bleeding out on the ground, m'lord? I didn't save you because it was the right thing to do. There is no right thing to do. I saved you because that's what benefits me the most." Killing people with his band of thieves, killing people under Leo's command, it's all the same. Even worse actually because Leo hadn't even asked. Like he could handle it all himself. So stupid. 

Leo had wanted Niles to be honest. And frankly, as much as he wishes that wasn't a lie, it is. 

Like it or not, Niles might actually like Leo for reasons beyond the adventurousness of the situation. 

Or maybe not.

Leo sits down.

" Now what are you doing, " Niles hisses as he stops walking. 

Leo pulls out a spool of bandages.

" Can't go home like this,"

" What?"

" It's none of your concern." Leo snaps, touching his arm and wincing. 

Niles still isn't sure about many things.

" I can't help but wonder, what's more annoying… someone using you for their own personal gain or some brat who insists on doing everything themselves."

Leo glares at him as he crouches down. 

While watching Leo frustrated and struggling is interesting, to say the least, it's the last thing they need right.

" Oh, did you think I was talking about you? I'm glad you can realize that but apparently don't realize that you can't stroll around waiting for bandits to attack."

Niles takes Leo's clunky gauntlet off. There's a burn there. Blood.

" I wasn't strolling. I thought I could kill them all. I'm still not- fighting on horseback isn't something I'm used to."

Before Niles can even ask why running around fighting bandits seems like something he should be doing, Leo mutters 

" I'm not a brat. I just- if I couldn't even defend myself then, what would be the point. I'm sure you understand."

Niles sighs. Does what he can to heal the wound. Cleans it and bandages it back up.

" I'm all for a little pain, I get it."

There's so much that he doesn't get about Leo.

He bandages his own shoulder.

Leo shakes his head. " I should thank you."

" Mhmm. Your collar is backward again."

Leo blushes and scrambles to fix it. Niles can see the pain in his eyes and it's hidden again just like that. 

" We ought to get moving," Leo says.

" No arguments here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically Leoniles valentine's day weekend on twitter and while fighting people together is hardly romantic I think something like this could have happened.   
> Follow me on Twitter for fe ramblings @Tavitay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leo Week! Thanks for reading! I didn't mean for this to so long but it definitely got away from me. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
